Amanda Walsh
|imdb = Amanda Walsh |website = Amanda Walsh |season1 = X }} Amanda Walsh (born October 3, 1981) is a Canadian actress and former VJ for the Canadian television station MuchMusic. Walsh was born in Rigaud, Quebec. She went to Hudson High School in Hudson, Quebec. Career Since the age of 12, Walsh has been working as a professional actor and dabbling in sketches and stand-up comedy, with numerous TV appearances and a gold medal win at the 2000 Improv Games in Quebec as a member of the "8 People" troupe. An honors graduate from John Abbott College, Creative Arts program (in Ste. Anne de Bellevue), she has always maintained an avid interest in TV production and music, and at 16, she co-produced a documentary on the swing revival. Between acting jobs, open mic nights doing stand-up, creating video comedies with her friends, and learning to play the fiddle, she held a part-time job as a waitress in Hudson, Quebec. Walsh started her acting career "acting" out border-crossing scenarios at the Canada Customs college in her home town of Rigaud. Walsh co-starred in the straight to video sequel to the 1983 film WarGames called WarGames: The Dead Code. She was also in an episode of Are You Afraid Of The Dark? MuchMusic Walsh was "discovered" by a MuchMusic producer while waiting tables in Hudson, Quebec. He encouraged her to send a video and apply for the job. She got it and became the youngest VJ in MuchMusic history. She has hosted or co-hosted many programs, including Much Top Tens, MuchOnDemand, Fandemonium, and others. She left MuchMusic in 2004 to pursue an acting career. 2000's Work Walsh has since made appearances on shows such as Smallville and the night time soap opera Train 48. In 2005, she starred opposite David Boreanaz in the movie These Girls, based on the play by Vivienne Laxdale. That movie was shown at the 2005 Toronto International Film Festival. She had a small role in the movie Stardom (2000), playing an overenthusiastic VJ on a parody of the Canadian music channel MuchMusic. After moving to Los Angeles, Walsh got a starring role in the ABC mid-season replacement Sons and Daughters, which premiered March 7, 2006 on ABC. The show was canceled in late-April after ten aired episodes. Walsh appeared on an episode of Veronica Mars and also had a minor role in the film Disturbia. In 2007, she had a role in the ABC movie Full of it as Vikki Sanders. In 2008, Walsh had a role in the Internet series The Remnants with Ze Frank. She can be seen in the 2009 comedy film Ghosts of Girlfriends Past. In 2010, she appeared in ABC Family's Beauty and the Briefcase playing Hilary Duff's best friend Joanne. In 2011, Walsh appeared in an episode of the Showcase series Single White Spenny, as well as a minor appearance on the ABC crime drama Castle. She has also appeared in season 10, episode 5 of Two and a Half Men as Dawn, in season 10, episode 3 of NCIS as Ellen Roberts, and in season 1, episode 12 of The Mob Doctor as Chloe.